


Early Morning

by PassibleLightning



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Cannon Divergence, Friendship, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Hand of the King, Sansa hand of the king, Sansa-centric, Tyrion is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassibleLightning/pseuds/PassibleLightning
Summary: Sansa and Tyrion have a talk in the early morning that might change everything.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things!  
> So this is a VERY alternate ending   
> so here are the cannon divergences to make this weird little fic work.   
> Tyrion has been named the new King. Whatever logic in your head to make that work is fine! I just wanted this scene.   
> Originally I was gonna have this be a comic but I didn't have time to draw it.

It was early morning. The sun was rising and it hit the snow of Winterfell, making it as vibrantly red as the hair of the women staring at it. Sansa loved the quiet peace of Winterfell before the rest of the castle had woken. She had gone to stare out at the courtyard to get some time to think. She really needed to think. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Sansa didn’t need to turn around to tell who it was. She closed her eyes. She really didn’t want to talk to him right now. 

“My Lady?” said Tyrion. Sansa pulled her eyes away from Winterfell and glared daggers down at Tyrion. Tyrion took a worrying gulp. Out of the corner of her eye, Sansa could see Tyrion fidgeting with his hands. There was a tense moment of silence between the two. 

“So… John’s told you then.” Tyrion finally said. Sansa signed and turned back to her gaze at the courtyard. 

“Yes.” she finally said, coldly. 

“I assume you’re not too happy to see another Lannister on the throne.” Sansa gave another sigh. She finally turned away from her view to stare at Tyrion. There was a gentle hint of a smile on her lips. 

“If it had to be a Lannister, I’m glad at least it's you.” said Sansa with a wave of her hand. Tyrion felt his face flush slightly. He put a sincere hand to his heart. 

“That… is a relief to hear.” said Tyrion. Sansa gave a short smile. 

“I assume you and Jon will be leaving soon.” Tyrion walked closer to her.

“I assume you are assuming Jon is to be the Hand of the King.” said Tyrion. 

“You don’t sound so sure.” said Sansa slowly. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you my lady. But Jon doesn’t have the patience nor the mind to advise.”

There was a pause before Tyrion continued. 

“He doesn’t have your mind.” Sansa froze. Tyrion turned to her with a smile. 

“Lady Sansa, there is no one I trust more than you.” For a moment Sansa froze. It took her a moment to even process what Tyrion had said. Finally Sansa turned back to Tyrion. 

“You know what happened the last time a Stark rode off to be the hand of the King.” Tyrion placed a hand on Sansa’s shoulder. 

“This time, we’ll do it right.” Tyrion said as he pulled out the Hand of The King pin.


End file.
